Breakfast
Breakfast is the 2nd chapter of Psychteria Volume 2 and the 12th chapter overall. It debuted in March 2016. Synopsis Cali, Krubby, Zage, and Sen have a tense breakfast together. With no meat and arguments on the rise, though, Cali leaves and takes a trip to New Rose City. Full Summary Cali heads back inside, and though Zage cheerfully greets her, she lightly accuses him of talking about her behind her back. Sen comes to Zage's defense and remarks Zage was quiet, and Cali wonders why. Zage deflects remarking he's still effected by the nightmare he had. Krubby interrupts the conversation and presents a bowl of berry stew that will be their breakfast. Everyone stares hesitantly at the food, and Cali makes the situation worse by compared it to shit. Though Sen tries to remark it looks fine, Krubby becomes irritated and shoves a bowl into everyone's hands, scaring Cali somewhat. Sen takes the first bites, earning some insults from Cali, but Sen merely remarks that it's all they have. Reluctantly Cali takes a bite of the food as well, but immediately spits and coughs it up. Cali demands to know what it is, and Krubby remarks it's what he usually eats. Catching on, Cali asks if he put bugs in it. However, Sen and Zage both remark on the food being edible, making Cali more irritated. Sen remarks Cali is picky about food despite her living situation, to which Cali reveals she is a Decybas and needs the meat for her health (while mentioning she just likes it as well). Confused, Krubby asks what Decybas are, and Sen explains they're cat beings. However, he continues and calls Cali a "feisty cat," as Cali counters her species is considered one of the most powerful on the planet. In response, Sen looks towards her chest and remarks that he wouldn't call Cali powerful. Irritated, Zage asks them to stop bickering and worries it's always going to be like that. Frustrated, Cali stands and announces she's going out for a walk. Zage argues that Cali is still injured, but Cali once again counters that she can take care of herself, worrying Zage some more. Krubby tries to ask her about the stew, and Cali picks up the bowl and throws it into his face. Furious, Krubby wonders what Cali's problem is, earning one last shout from Cali as she puts on her coat, slams the door, and departs from the group. As Cali walks along, she ponders over the trouble she's brought to herself from bringing new people into her life. Eventually she happens upon the archway that marks the entrance to New Rose City, and Cali marvels at how the city is still peaceful. Magicking a hood over herself, Cali heads into the city and begins to wonder how she could get some meat. For a brief moment she considers theft, even, but decides she doesn't want "more counts against her." Sniffing the air, Cali smells burnt flesh and suddenly realizes there are mutants in the city. Panicked at how they got in, she notices a mysterious figure entering an alley, and also deduces that the scent is coming from there. Characters * Cali Nightstone * Krubby Tajpoel * Zage * Sen Katens Trivia Category:PChapters Category:Psychteria